Change
by thepretender1031
Summary: When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves. quot. by Victor Frankl. They say changes are good. But what if sometimes changes are bad?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Queen of Swords and its characters belong to Fireworks and their respective owner. No infringement intended.

Author's Notes: I want to dedicate this story to Kristal Sotelo. She somehow re-ignited the love that I have for one of my fav TV couples. Their chemistry was just too hard to miss.

Translation notes: mercado means market place

* * *

"Change"

Tessa Alvarado refused to see that she did the inevitable. She had fallen in love with Marcus Grisham. She didn't know exactly when or how. But she did. She fell hard.

Six Months Earlier

His sword clattered loudly to the ground. His angry blue eyes threw daggers at his best enemy.

She smirked.

She whistled for her horse to pick her up.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" He screamed after her quickly disappearing back.

He sighed to himself. "I won't either."

Staring deeply into her soup, Tessa wondered about the other day with Captain Grisham. There wasn't the usual banter and his fighting lacked purpose. The queen felt she was fighting a stranger unlike the enemy she knew so well.

Something's up.

"If you don't finish that soup I will feed it to the pigs, Tessa." Marta's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What?"

"What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours?" The elder woman inquired.

"Nothing. I'm going into town." The sound of her heels left Marta alone at the table.

Screams of laughter reached her ears as Tessa neared the center of the pueblo. Many of the young children were watched over by their grandmothers and wary mothers trying to sweep floors and take care of the babies at the same time.

Deftly avoiding a head on collision with one of the boys, Tessa reached her destination without injury.

"C'mon! Hit me! One punch! Another! MORE! HARDER!" Captain Marcus Grisham of Colonel Montoya's army was trying to teach a new recruit to fight bare-knuckles. Grisham's own lip was bleeding and his own hands were bloody. His naked torso was marked with bruises and dirt and sweat.

One wild animal in the middle of the circle. The poor recruit didn't want to be there at all.

Shouts and cheers die down when the soldiers saw the approaching senorita.

Although she would never admit out loud, Tessa secretly enjoyed watching Grisham fight. With or without a sword, he had a way of moving during a fight…almost dancing. His well-shaped body was prepared for any punch, slash, hit, and shot. Grisham enjoyed fighting just for the sheer thrill of it. The pure adrenaline rush and the uncertainties of fighting an opponent. It was exactly how Tessa as the queen react to fighting. First and foremost Tessa use her skills for defense and protection, but often times she find it exhilarating to fight tooth and nail under any conditions. She saw a potential partner in Grisham and grudgingly admired his abilities.

"Hey, senorita! Whatcha doing here?" Grisham turned to see her coming towards him.

"I..uhh…am lost, Captain. I think I made a wrong turn somewhere." Tessa would never tell Grisham she was secretly watching him fight and observing his tactics. Not now, not ever.

She allowed herself to blush at the sight of his bare chest because as the role of a proper aristocrat she shouldn't even be among those uncouth men by herself without escort in the first place.

Grabbing a towel and his shirt, Grisham walked towards her.

His eyes never left her hers. But in his peripheral vision he cautiously cast her figure in his mind. The perfect bustle of her white skirt skimmed the muddy ground, her belted waist, and maroon blouse which showed off her tawny shoulders. He remembered. In his dreams about her, she came to him.

"Captain? Would you mind showing me the way back to the mercado?

Her question pulled him out of his wandering thoughts.

"No." He gave a shout that they will take a short break and he turned to Tessa with a small smile. "Please stay by my side, senorita."

They casually strolled out of the training area. But their minds were swirling with questions.

This wasn't the first time that Tessa step into Captain Grisham's training ground. He remembered she walked up to him and nearly demanded in her coy way to get Enrique free from becoming another soldier in Montoya's army. So why did Tessa said she didn't know her way around here?

Tessa was apprehensive. Grisham didn't give her the usual smirking look and even his fighting was lacking the usual relish and glee he openly displays. She wants to know what's going on with Grisham and hopefully find out what Montoya is plotting next. Tessa can't forget the time when they laid the trap for her by killing a farmer turned soldier. She's tired of playing games with Montoya who enjoyed toying with her morals and rules.

"Now just turn left at the next corner and then you will be back at the center of the town." His dull eyes stared at her.

"Thank you, captain. I'm sure Marta is worried sick by now!" Her plastic smile faded as Tessa saw a pool of blood seeped out of his shirt. "Oh no you're bleeding!" Without thought she reached out to stop the blood. Grisham replied with a grunt and grabbed her hand away.

"It's an old wound…I will take care of it. Just go." He released her blood soaked fingers.

He trudged back slowly to his waiting sergeants.

Tessa looked down at her hand. She sighed. Blood on her hands once again. This time, however, the blood belonged to Grisham.

* * *

Comments and feedback please! I want to know if people still want me to continue this. Otherwise I can just make this as a one shot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I upped the rating because I like some real cussing in my stories. ;-P Thank you everyone for commenting! I love reviews…it's what keeps me going. So r/r please!

* * *

Part 2:

Gasping for breath the queen tried to regain her footing on the rocky path leading down to the beach. Looking back, she saw the captain of Montoya's regiment running after her.

"Damn it!" She cursed loudly.

"You can't run forever you bandita!" Grisham saw her quickly disappearing back towards the waters.

Once both reached the water's edge, the queen lashed out wildly at his arm. He recovered just in time to avoid the sword's reach for his flesh.

He jumped back and then lunged forward to slice a piece of her billowing sleeve. His attack induced a deep cut on her left arm. The queen gasped as pain hit her nerves.

"Man, this is not even fun. I played along with your game. I let you pretend. Now, let's get down to business." He smirked at her.

"What are you talking about!" She yelled.

"You're _not _the Queen of Swords. Just save the act and really fight this time."

"You asshole! I _am _the queen."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not how the real queen talks. You're slipping. You don't even fight like her. The real queen knows how to fight…you're just a pain in the butt." He sighed loudly.

"Are we gonna finish this or what?" The impostor was quickly losing her patience.

"No. Sorry, run along now. I should go back and catch those friends of yours who stayed behind to rob the treasury. They didn't know I got my soldiers waiting for them. You were a nice distraction. Really. Go! Before I shoot you in the head!" Grisham's patience was wearing thin. He was disappointed that he didn't get a decent fight with this woman…more like a young girl.

Realizing that her scheme had been foiled, the fake queen scrambled towards her freedom.

Grisham sighed. He looked down at a rock near his boots and gave it a hard kick.

"I let her go. God, I'm losing it."

He turned to retrieve his horse.

Hiding behind a cliff outcrop, the real Queen of Swords witnessed the whole fight. She had been spying on Grisham the entire time.

"What's going on with you, captain?"

* * *

Throwing a half empty bottle at the wall, Grisham turned around to kick his chair over. Inside he was angry. Angry at himself for letting the bandita go. Although, his soldiers managed to capture the other bandits and eventually divulged her hideaway, Grisham still couldn't get over why he let her go. His old self would've admonished this new side of him. 

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered.

The dreams are coming more frequently. Nightly terrors of dying women and children and other soldiers at various times in his life. Grisham had seen more battles than his soldiers saw in a lifetime. He was used to the carnage and bloodshed, but the nightmares are becoming too real. He woke up screaming every night. His solution was to drink himself to a stupor every night so he can sleep soundly without dreams. But the hangovers were getting worse and worse.

"I can't take it anymore. I need to do something."

He rummaged through his drawers and found a glass bottle. He stared at its amber content.

His jaw set in a tight form. "No. I can't do it." He put it back.

* * *

"Grisham, I sense boredom in you. It seems like you don't seem to appreciate the assignments I'm giving you lately. Please tell me. How can I accommodate your needs?" Colonel Montoya's concern didn't reach his dark eyes.

"I'm fine. There hasn't been much going on lately. In terms of crime I mean." Grisham stared back at the colonel.

"Well…well…my pet dog is bored with the bone he's been chewing." Grisham's insides boiled when Montoya called him a "dog" again, but his face was impassive.

"In fact I have right here a new assignment for you. That is if you are willing to commit to it."

The captain's face lit up. "What are you proposing?"

"I have a new plan to catch the Queen of Swords. We're going to be at her mercy" Montoya chuckled.

Grisham was troubled and confused. Fighting with the Queen of Swords is one thing, but deceiving her is another. He remembered the last time he tried to blame a crime on the queen, needless to say it backfired on him. He could still remember all the trouble he went through to get the antidote.

"Do you want the job or not, captain?" Montoya was irritated. First, Grisham wasn't listening to him and second, the captain was thinking. A thinking Grisham is not good. No, not good at all.

"Yes, sir!" His voice firm and resolute, but his conscience wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Romeo and Juliet" belongs to Shakespeare and his lawyers.

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking a little long with this chapter…I'm still in the process of figuring what I want to do with this fic. I know my chapters are short, but my attention span can only take so much. Bear with me! Also, I love to read reviews, they tell me if I'm doing a good job or not...either I can stop or I can continue. Thank you!

Translation Notes: taquiera: street café

* * *

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." A deep solemn voice finished the sentence for Tessa as she slowly closed her book. Looking up she saw a pair of sad blue eyes staring down at her. Glancing around in the busy taquiera she allowed the captain to sit at her table.

"I didn't know you read Shakespeare, Captain Grisham." Tessa's voice tilted slightly allowing the façade of an aristocratic lady to appear again in front of Grisham.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Tessa, I'm a lot more than a captain of Montoya's army." His teasing voice came back but his eyes tell a different story. "So what brought you out here in the rough part of town all by yourself?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Tessa's warm voice cooled as her capability was questioned. "Besides, I'm meeting Vera for lunch, I didn't know she was going to suggest this place. We might leave for somewhere nicer." She pointedly look around to indicate her disdain at the poorly run place.

Grisham chuckled "You're right, you don't belong here. You're too beautiful to be tainted by this surrounding." His statement shocked her. The captain just called her "beautiful", most of the time it was either "bitch" or "twit" when supposedly Tessa's not around. Awarding him with a small smile, she was about to reply when Grisham's face fell. Turning around, she glowered, Montoya was walking towards them. Before she could do something, Grisham leapt to his feet and mumbled a goodbye. Watching him walking quickly towards Montoya and intercepting the colonel, the two men walked out of her sight. Grumbling to herself, Tessa was actually starting to enjoy Grisham's company as unbelievable as that sounds. Then she felt a prickling sensation behind her neck, something didn't feel right. Montoya and Grisham are plotting again, usually at the queen's expense. She will be more vigilant this time, she can't let anything slip by.

Fingering the binding of her book, she wondered what's the story behind the real Grisham. Recently a sense of sadness seem to envelop her every time she's around him. A brooding Grisham is not good, something's definitely going wrong. She can't quite place her finger on it. Shaking her head, Tessa waited for Vera's arrival.

* * *

Glaring at her adversary, the queen was kicking herself for being careless and not making sure there wasn't an extra soldier in the room next to Montoya's.

"Oh well, it's not like I can't get out of this mess. I've been in worse situations." Taking a warning stab at the man before her, she yelled for him to get out of her way. A crash took her attention momentarily but enough time for Garcia to slice a gash at her arm. The queen's now trapped as she heard the sound of Captain Grisham's shouts through the doors. Slamming through the door, Grisham managed to grab the large bag of tax gold the queen was trying to steal. More precisely trying to recover for the poor townspeople. A trapped queen is a desperate queen.

Fighting the two men was a lot harder since one of them is Grisham and his arrogant fighting skills was a little too much for her. Garcia was there to wear her out and the queen was getting frustrated at her lack of gaining the upper hand. Hearing more shouts coming up the stairs. The queen took an impulsive drive at her enemy. Before she could stop herself, her sword pierced his chest right in the middle of the heart. A loud gasp and a resounding groan could be heard from outside of the room. Taking the surprise opportunity, she made a break for the balcony and left the bleeding captain on the floor of Montoya's study.

Thick pool of blood encircled his body, his blank eyes gazed back at the large yellow moon through the open balcony where the queen hastily took off. A single tear trailed down from the corner of his eye. His hand holding on tightly to his bleeding heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you readers! Special thanks to Roundaboutgrl (good luck on your fic) and amarie5 for your touching reviews. I will make sure I will do what I can. ;-P

Translations: coche fúnebre: hearse

* * *

Picking up a juicy red apple, Tessa stared at its smooth exterior and shiny surface.

"Are you going to put it in the basket or contemplate some more?" Marta's voice drifted into her consciousness.

"Of course." Tessa's reply was a chirp, but her eyes were still faraway and looked towards the setting sun.

"What are you thinking about? Is it about Captain Grisham?" Marta became worried. Ever since news of the deceased captain reached their hacienda, Tessa seem withdrawn and depressed. Her usual sparkly brown eyes became dull and tinged with a sheen of unshed tears. Although, Tessa would never admit to having any feelings for the captain, Marta sensed there was something more going on between them. However, she always felt that Tessa knew the consequences of a relationship between the captain and her would only lead to heartbreak from the secrets and lies they both keep.

Marta never divulge the secret that she once read the cards for Tessa and the captain only to find a murky answer of a fate they both would have to face.

"You didn't kill him, Tessa. It was an accident. You must get over this. The stress is getting to you. I heard you crying again last night. You worry me when you cry."

"I know that, Marta. But it still hurts. I don't know why." Tessa gave a low sigh. "I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes. His…….I can't take it anymore. I know I don't kill for my enjoyment and Grisham's done so much wrong…but it's not my place. I drew death, Marta…I drew death with my sword." Tessa's eyes pleaded to her companion. She needed repentance, but Marta can't give it to her. Only Tessa can forgive herself for what she had done.

* * *

A woman behind her nearly tripped her as the crowd pushed forward to get a closer look at the coche fúnebre inching down the path towards the courtyard. Montoya stood solemnly in the middle as the assembly of soldiers surrounded him. Waving a hand at the approaching men, he turned towards the flag atop the pole. A grand salute and everyone hushed. The trumpets played a soft tune and everyone turned towards the carriage. A large wooden box emerged and it was slowly carried towards the church.

Torches were lighted as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Burning candles appeared and several lights reflected the tears that shed from Tessa's sad eyes. Inching her way out of the courtyard, she pushed against the tide of arms and shoulders. Grabbing her skirt tightly, she ran away. Away from the scene…running away from the face that is permanently imprinted in her mind.

"Grisham." She cried into the empty night air.

"ARrrrHH!" The guttural sound echoed off the canyon walls. A scream followed and birds flew in all directions away from the pain filled noise.

Chico's ears twitched and kicked its hooves at the dirt ground, a snort was the answer to the scream. Its owner was several yards away practicing her techniques.

Her pants died away as exhaustion overtook her. Tessa dressed in the queen's outfit had woken early and was training since dawn. The hot noon sun was glaring down on her and the black clothes were absorbing too much heat for her to take. She was tired, but she was glad, because she can have her dreamless sleep tonight instead of the previous nights when she would wake up wondering where she was.

Her nightmares were getting worse. Each time Grisham came back and dark red blood oozing from every pore to madly cry at her for killing him without shame.

Staring at her blistered hands, Tessa wandered back to her horse. Giving a short command they were off to the hacienda.

* * *

"Ouch!" He hissed at the pain caused by the splinter in his thumb. Besides the small nicks on his hands, he was perfectly fine. A few old scars but otherwise a healthy man in his prime.

"Take one more step, Grisham and you're looking for more chores to do. Come here." Montoya's voice emerged from the dark.

A loud sigh and a grumble were followed by shuffling boots on wood as Grisham came into view in the study room.

"Feeling stiff?" Montoya's mocking laughter was grating on Grisham's nerves.

"Hey! You didn't have to be nailed inside a coffin for five hours! I was gonna be claustrophobic and having a fit if my soldiers didn't open the box soon!"

"Well, I must commend you for keeping quiet inside when we nearly drop you."

"My soldiers almost drop the box!" He cried out.

"Quiet! I must say. This is the most brilliant plan I ever conceived. Now, we can do whatever we wish and no one's the wiser." Montoya's eyes glinted with his devious plans and his wide smile reveal nothing of them.

Grisham stayed quiet. Inside he was conflicted and he felt he compromised his conscience or at least a part of him felt guilty of his part in all of this. A small voice inside told him nothing good would come out of this new state of affairs.

He couldn't forget the look that the queen gave him when she glanced back for the last time before leaping off the balcony. He can't say that she actually care for his well-being, but she wasn't telling him something.

Looking down at his splintered hands, he grimaced at the grief he caused.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I will be on vacation this coming week. So my update will be sporadic or not for awhile. Don't fret, I'm not giving up on this fic. I just need my mind to get some more inspiration and crazy ideas first! Take care everyone!

Translation Notes: niños: children; loco mendigo: crazy beggar

Glaring at the dark red stain on his white collared shirt, Grisham's attempt at cleaning his uniform was in vain. The sticky animal blood wouldn't budge and after some dabs with a wet cloth, the stain became bigger. The blood from the bag that was secretly hidden in his breast pocket during his fight with the Queen of Swords must have seeped through the protective lining. During the entire fight, he was jumping around and hoping against hope she didn't get to planned target, but her ability was superior and predictably her sword entered the soft spot of the chest right into the heart. Montoya and Grisham arranged it so that they made sure she thought that Grisham was really dead.

The two men wanted to taint the queen's image. She was really the people's champion and most of the poor farmers and townsfolk secretly admired her courage to stand up against the colonel's dictorial power. Montoya wanted to paint a clearer picture of a bandit turned soldier murderer so he can trust that the dons and the rancheros would agree to use more resources for him to capture the queen. This means more money and more access to weapons he wanted since stepping into the seat of power. Christmas for certain, was coming early for the scheming colonel of Santa Helena.

He was starting to get really annoyed at the way Montoya's treating him lately. Ever since his supposed funeral ceremony, the colonel had taken to himself to order every chore and task for the captain to carry out. It is as if Grisham was already dead!

"Stupid….sonofa…asshole…what the fuck…!" He glared at his ruined shirt some more and tossed it aside. "I'm his friggin' slave. I need to get out of here."

Glancing around at his temporary living situation, he again wondered why he agreed to partake in this plan. A small rustic shack behind the soldiers' training grounds was where they decided for him to hide and if he needed anything, only his trusted sergeants would be responsible for procuring requested items.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going crazy just sitting here…and I'm actually cleaning!" Without another thought, he stepped out of his shack and into the late afternoon. Grinning at the wide spaces around him, he happily did a little skip and ran towards the center of the town. Making sure no one notice his disguise of an old straw hat and baggy clothing, Grisham picked up an apple from a stand and munched on the delicious fruit. Turning around a corner, he dropped his apple and whipped his body back against the wall. Peeking carefully around the edge of the wall, his body stiffened at the sight of the dark beauty running across the courtyard chasing the children.

"Hey! Don't run so fast! I can't catch up!" Tessa yelled back at the two boys running just out of her reach. For the first time since Grisham's death, she was starting to smile and laugh and only because the children of the town made her happy to be able to play and not care about a thing in the world. The precious few hours with them made her remember why she wanted to be the Queen of Swords, a world safe for these beautiful niños to grow up in. She didn't accept her destiny just be her father's "avenging angel", but also a "protector angel", people needed her to provide a haven for them because Montoya wasn't doing his job.

A small smile appeared on Grisham's face. Looking at the wild beauty in her state as she laughed at the jokes made by the boys and girls, Grisham felt his heart being crushed by an overbearing conscience.

"I don't deserve someone like her. Her beautiful soul will only be stained by me. Besides, I'm already in love with the queen." His own eyes widened at the sudden admission.

"Shit!" Turning his back against the wall again, he stared absently around him. Trying to keep a steady focus on an object he finally settled on a piece of rock lying in front of him.

"I can't…no way…how in the…Holy Jesus! I wouldn't…she can't…she won't…but…I don't even know…" Partly talking to himself and partly to the rock, Grisham's mindless chatter reached the ears of the boys.

Young Roberto whispered to Tessa that he thinks there is a loco mendigo behind the building behind them. Tessa was curious as well because the voice sounded familiar and she told the children to stay where they are while she look for the source of the mysterious voice.

Grisham snapped to attention as the courtyard suddenly became quiet…it was too quiet for so many children playing. Something made them shut up or someone. Glancing back, Grisham froze at the sight of the approaching senorita. His disguise was about to be uncovered! Inching bit by bit across the back wall, he made his way towards the adjacent side just in time that Tessa turned her head around the back of the building. A confused Tessa and a little frustrated at her failure to locate the voice made her stay there looking around for any clues of the disappeared man.

"Please go. Just leave, Tessa." Grisham whispered. His pleading was answered as Tessa carefully walked away from him.

"That was too close." He announced to his bookshelf the moment he entered his shack. Slumping into his chair, he started to doodle to rid of the nervous energy he accumulated during the whole ordeal.

"If anyone found out that I'm still alive. Montoya's gonna kill me!"

Staring oddly at his drawing, he realized that he had drawn a portrait of Tessa Alvarado. He caressed the eyes that he sketched only to be smudged by his charcoal-stained hands. Cursing to himself, he tried to salvage the picture, but the eyes were gone…they couldn't be fixed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to draw a lace covering her face like how he remembered at Enrique funeral during the fever epidemic. Before he could finish the whole shawl, his awkward sketch revealed a half-laced covered portrait of Tessa. However, it wasn't Tessa any more, the pictured was morphed into an image of the Queen of Swords. Staring in shock, Grisham grumbled that he was getting a little too girl-crazy for his own taste. What will Vera say about that? Not that she cared, much, ever since his death, Grisham found out she found solace in Don Hildago's arms. He still doesn't understand what she sees in him. Besides the riches and the access of a safe home and loving husband, Don Gaspar Hidalgo couldn't possibly compete with Captain Marcus Grisham.

"Oh, who am I kidding. This enforced solitude is driving me….!" Before he could finish his thought, Montoya slammed open the poorly hinged door.

"Grisham! The second part of our plan is tonight! Get ready or else I'm making you clean my barn for the next month!"

Standing up quickly and saluted at his commanding officer, Grisham replied with equal enthusiasm.

"We're depending on your acting captain, we can't let the queen suspect anything's amiss."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello! I'm back. Sorry that that was a long hiatus. Don't fret. I updated. We all good right? R/R thanks!

A screaming colonel and sleepy eyed soldiers rush after the escaping queen from the town treasury. A little slow than her usual elusive getaway owing to the heavy bag she's hoisting…she barely reached Chico before she was blind-sided by a tall masked man. Gasping in shock, she quickly recovered and drew her sword.

"Who are you!"

"You don't need to know." A low sneer replied.

He slapped the horse's rump and Tessa saw her own horse running away from the fray.

"Why did you do that for!"

"You're welcome." Twinkling blue eyes behind the black slip.

The masked stranger charged at her. Fighting back blow by blow. The queen was worked into a frenzy. She felt as she was fighting a familiar enemy. The stance, the steps, the left hand angle of his sword, and the cocky grin. The queen had a suspicion that someone was copying Captain Grisham's fight moves.

"Are we dancing or are you gonna fight?" He growled at her.

"I was fighting…but I can't say the same for you." She grinned back.

Whipping out his trusty pistol, he aimed at her heart. "Give me the bag now before I blow you into pieces."

"I thought we were having fun." She shifted her stand and slowly dropped her bag.

"I didn't had fun when you decided to stuck that sword of yours into me." Taking off the mask, an angry captain glowered at the queen.

"Grisham!" A sharp intake of breath while her feet propelled her backwards towards the well. Bumping against the round edge of the well, she regained some sense of clarity.

"But…how! Weren't you…You deceitful idiot!"

"Heard of pig's blood? Man, that shit is hard to clean out." He couldn't resist blaming the ruined shirt on her.

The captain was a little wary that she might have a heart attack or do something crazy. He took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" She screamed back.

Loud staccato claps announced Montoya's appearance behind the queen with his army.

The queen was completely trapped from all sides as every sword and gun was pointed at her.

"What a performance Grisham, you deserve a prize." Showing his glittering white teeth with his evil grin, Montoya couldn't resist boasting his ingenious trick.

"I'm sorry." The captain mumbled under his breath, but the queen didn't hear him.

"Now we will know the real Queen of Swords behind this mask!" Montoya gleefully shouted.

"Wait!" Grisham interrupted. Tessa turned to look at him, a quick glance by the captain responded her look.

An irritated Montoya replied. "What do you want?"

"I think we should wait until tomorrow morning. When we can take off the mask and show her to the town. The queen humiliated us so many times, it's only appropriate to give a taste of her own medicine. The captain smiled back at his colonel. The queen blanched at his response. She was going to be publicly exposed for everybody to see!

"What a brilliant idea! You have done yourself well, Grisham. Yes, let's do it tomorrow." Montoya eagerly turned to the soldiers and told them of the new plan."

"Lock her up boys! We need extra guards tonight! This is too enjoyable!" The colonel rounded his soldiers and turned toward Grisham. "You stay with the queen tonight, you better make sure she doesn't move one inch away from her cell."

"Yessir!"

* * *

Dragging her roughly into the jail cell, she turned around to snap at him when he slammed the steel door in her face. 

"You won't get away with this! All this time and I thought you were dead…only to deceive me…" She spat out her angry words.

"You forgot we're enemies, your highness. Best enemies in fact. You should've suspect something. No one can kill me that easily. Cheer up kiddo, maybe next time. Well not next time." He winked at her.

"Gah!" Speechless rage consumed her. Tessa can't believe she actually mourned for this guy. A murderer, a crazy captain, and that insane grin is driving her bonkers.

Turning around she was about to snap when she realized that the captain was no where to be seen, except for the five soldiers guarding the hall leading to the door, she was alone.

Kicking at the steel bars repeatedly, the nervous queen tried to figure ways to break out of her cage before the dawn comes. A shadow approached her and she looked up into the same masked man she fought earlier before.

Before she could ask what's going on. The masked man's harsh whispered words told her to stay quiet and follow him if she wants a way out of her cell.

Having no choice, she obeyed his orders.

Giving her a few hand signals, the queen nodded her understanding. She and her rescuer quickly and silently knock the guards senseless and hurried out the door.

Dragging the reins of her escape horse, the masked man approached the queen. "Hurry before they see us!" Climbing onto the waiting horse, the queen charged out of the town.

"Hey! La reina se está escapando!" Shouts erupted as the thundering hooves of the horse rushed past the sleeping soldiers and their eventual discovery of their fellow unconscious soldiers in the jail.

Montoya was woken up from a wonderful dream to the sounds of frantic soldiers getting on their horses in pursuit of the queen. He rushed to the balcony to shout at Grisham who just came behind from the jail house to get the queen back before he knock someone's head.

The unmasked smirking captain dressed in his blue pants and white shirt with his sword chased after the runaway queen.

Leading his men in a wild-goose chase away from the queen's direction. Grisham was able to make his sergeants weary of the pursuit and creeping daylight to discourage their stamina.

"Guess you owe me, Queen of Swords." He whispered towards the rising sun.

Translation: La reina se está escapando! means The queen is escaping!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for being away so long…writer's block and I'm so busy. A double major in college isn't as easy as it looks! I will try to update as much as I can, I haven't given up on this story yet!

* * *

What do I pay you men for! Get out! All of you!

"Grisham! How did the Queen of Swords escape right under your nose? You're not doing your job anymore? Is that it? Did you feel you can just slack off the moment we had the queen in our clutches? How many times did she took off just when we caught up with her? Is that your doing! ANSWER ME!" Montoya's roar sent the horses tethered outside into fits of anxiety.

Knocking over his own chair, the incensed colonel stared hard at his stoic captain trying to determine what's going on in the blonde's head.

"What happened out there Grisham?" Trying to calm himself down, Montoya looked steely at his fool of a captain. He gauged the man's reaction, Montoya was trying to bide his time to figure out what went wrong.

Something was amiss. He felt that the Queen's escape had something to do with Grisham's doing, but it wasn't the usual fool-hardy tactic. No, Grisham had something up his sleeve. Montoya wants to know exactly what.

"The Queen tricked me! She said she knew where the rest of the gold was in the treasury. She knows our plans for them!" Grisham exclaimed angrily. Inside, he was busily composing a coherent story for the colonel to believe. He was expecting this, but with Montoya's temper, he can never be too sure of the response or action.

In that moment, the captain's question was answered.

Montoya stepped up to him and slugged him.

Exploding pain and Grisham blacked out for a brief moment. He stood limply after his vision cleared. He refused to show weakness. There were times that he groveled for the most absurd things, however, this is not the time. His has principles, he could easily kill Montoya with his bare hands, he had the experience. But he won't. There's too much at stake. Grisham can't risk the plan on his usual impulsive behavior.

Glaring at his captain, Montoya took a step back and observe quietly.

Finally he spoke, "Don't tell me you've fallen for the alluring Queen of Swords."

Grisham stiffen slightly, yet Montoya wasn't sure if it was the pain or the statement.

"She's evil, she will take you down with her. I won't be there to help you, captain. Your past will come back to haunt you and I won't lift a finger. You better understand what I'm talking about. It's your choice…are you on her side or mine?" Montoya was ready to strike again. He didn't have to give this speech, but the Grisham was slipping under from his thumb. This incident was not a good sign of Grisham's temperament.

"I'm on my **_own_** side." Marcus Grisham's shifted. His back ramrod straight, nothing is going to make him back down. Glittering cold eyes like blue diamonds stared down the colonel.

"I did what I had to do. You know why, so don't ask me. Besides, I can get her back." His flippant attitude appeared.

Montoya looked at his beaten captain. He had to admire the man's courage.

"You better make sure you do. I can't let this continue. The queen's days are numbered!" He shouted back. "And so are yours! Now get out of my face!" He took a swift kick at his overturned chair.

* * *

I have to get out of here. There's nothing for me in Santa Helena anymore. I've been running away from my past. I can't let this go on. I can't be my own man if I keep letting bastards like Montoya get the best of me!

Breaking the pencil in his hand, he looked down at his own hands. Slowly turning them over and over. Reminiscing all the lives he took.

Flashback to the day of his execution. Why did fate step in and saved him? What did it mean? Back then he was only too happy to just able to leave. Never to look back again. Yet, his conscience buried underneath the hate and revenge is coming out to make him see something he never saw before. He wasn't born this way. He was made to do things he did. He was always the dog that his superiors told to perform tricks. Nobody understands him. The Queen of Swords was his anti-thesis, a personification of his hate, the woman in black was his enemy…the rival was his equal, the woman was his time and energy…she was his obsession.. Call him twisted yet in the heat of a fight, she made him feel…**_alive_**.

* * *

Scowling at her worn out expression in the mirror, with a brush in hand Tessa struggled with her wayward hair.

That bastard! What the hell is going with his mind! Helping me escape? Did he lost his head? Montoya's going to kill him! Maybe that's his plan, ruin me in the end with my own guilt. This must be another trick. Why would I care if he dies? One less thorn out of my side. He is dangerous, he is corrupt, he is sad and because…

"You feel for him."

Startled out of her reverie, Tessa turned around to see Marta looking at her.

"Who? What!" A little blush colored her cheeks, she was embarrassed to be caught in her daydream.

"I didn't know what the cards meant before, but this is out of the ordinary. I couldn't comprehend how, but I'm starting to see."

"Marta I don't know what you're talking about! You speaking in riddles again." Trying to divert attention, Tessa moved around the room straightening her things.

"You and Grisham are like…how do I say? Yes, yin and yang. There's a force between you two. You must have felt it during combat!" Marta was irritated that Tessa refused to see what's in front of her. She amended her assertions. "I know Captain Grisham works for Montoya and has tried to kill you many times. He has a strong will, but I don't understand why he continues to let you escape from Montoya's clutches. There has to be a reason. And I think you know why, Tessa. You know." She ended gravely, Marta realized Tessa had stop walking and was staring hard at her.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Tessa replied wearily.

Taking a look around her room. Tessa looked down at her hands turning them over and over remembering their mockeries and battles. Each tease and slash was their way of pushing each other away. Each time their sword come into contact, they speak their hate and rage and each blow their mutual oppression. The fury in black against the blue hate. Yet between the physical and verbal exchange, there was an understanding that one couldn't comfort anywhere else. This was essentially home for them. They fight like enemies but they fight like lovers. They can't express honest emotions to the people in their lives. Only toward each other, can they be real with their emotions. In more ways than one, they are truly alike. That sentence was uttered by Grisham in the mine awhile back, Tessa was immediately livid by the declaration. But she knew that she couldn't face the truth out loud.

Staring at Marta, looking beyond the wise eyes…Tessa realized that it was useless to deny it to her guardian. Marta knew just as much if not more than Tessa is willing to admit.

But even if she cared about Grisham. So what? He won't change who he is. I can't change him, so what is there to do?

There's no future for them. Therefore it can't happen. They can't be together. It's a hopeless ending.

She sighed into her hands. "I can't change the past. I can only anticipate the future."

"You can set him free." Marta said quietly. Knowing the truth as well. There will be no happy ending, but there was one thing they could do or at least try.

Tessa looked up. A small smile replaced her previous frown. A new thought occurred to her.

"Yes, I think I can do that. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Slamming the door open, the queen stepped into Grisham's sleeping chamber.

Whipping his bed sheet off, "You're coming with me."

Glaring at the woman for his disturbed sleep, Grisham reached for his pistol only to see the barrel pointed at his nose.

"Do you want to make it harder than it should be?" Her sweet voice taunted him to get up.

"Where are we going?" His eyes narrowed into slits.

"We're going to fly!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Feedback nourishes the writer's soul. Well…at least **_this _**writer.

* * *

"I hate you...and then I love you...it's like I want to throw you off a cliff...then rush to the bottom to catch you." ---Anonymous

* * *

Miles of canyon rubble stretch before them. The wane moon appeared listlessly. The wind over the horizon picked up its speed and a small sandstorm was heading their way. 

The captain and the queen looked over the ledge of the cliff.

"You know there's an easier way to kill me besides making it look like I committed suicide. Then again you do plan on humiliating me as much as possible." He smiled ironically at the shadow next to him.

She replied indignantly "No, I'm not here to kill you. If I was, I would've done it a long time ago."

"So what stopped you?" His question made her stop.

"Unlike some people I don't kill for sport." She looked up at him.

"Neither do I." He replied only to see her incredulous expression. "I kill to survive."

"You got to be kidding me!" She couldn't help but chuckle at his admission.

"Hey! Think about it! Think about each time we fought! Each time you saw me take out my sword or raise my pistol!" He was secretly hurt by her dismiss.

That made her pause. He was right, whenever Grisham provoke harm it was not his doing. Every context and intention was purely self-defense and even self-sacrifice. There were times that he did things to instigate conflict only to divert attention from Montoya.

Grabbing his arm in her gloved hands, she stared into his eyes.

"What are you running from, Grisham? Why torment yourself? Why listen to Montoya at all?"

He didn't want to tell her. Unfortunately, the dream was still fresh on his mind when the queen woke him. Buried memories surfaced and poured over his heart. Hidden emotions tumble out into the open.

"Because I killed someone I loved!"

He stumbled backwards and fell onto his knees. "I caused her pain. I was too late to save her. She drowned…she…." Gasping for breath he clawed at the hard ground.

"Marcus…" Tessa pulled him into her arms.

For a minute or two, Grisham finally came to his senses. The faint smell of vanilla and rose calmed him. The soft fabric of her tunic caressed his stubble. Small pats on his back soothed his shaking body. It was too much. It had been awhile since he laid with a woman and he knew nothing could come from this. As much as he wanted her, he remembered the mine episode and her reaction. He disengaged from her embrace and stood up quickly. His mind protested at this action. The queen stood up as well. She sighed into the air between them. Tessa didn't plan on comforting him, let alone hug him.

"You need to go." She finally told him.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." He looked down at her. He felt his heart breaking. He knew the feeling, knew it all too well. The death of his first love was still fresh in his mind. He pushed the image of woman away.

"What is going on in that head of yours? You can't make me go unless I choose to." Her defiant voice reflected his temperament.

"I don't suppose you know about the large amount of counterfeit treasury bills Montoya hidden in his library?"

"I knew about the fake gold coins but not about the bills. What is it? What is Montoya planning?"

"He's going to use the fake money to amass a large share of the newest weaponry this side of the Mississippi." Smiling at the image Montoya once described to him.

"Oh my god!"

"I never said he was subtle about his intentions." The captain looked up at the crescent moon. Fate can only do so much. Everything else he must accomplish himself.

"You need to leave, this is too much for you to handle."

"Since when do you think anything is too much for me!" Tessa didn't like anyone to think the queen was weak. She made sure to instill fear in her enemies, but Grisham never as to bat an eye at her threats.

He sighed. He didn't like anyone to question his commands. Let alone some strong-headed woman to get in his way. Especially this one. She means too much to him. It was too late to deny it. He has feelings for her, but there's no time to sort them out. As long she's safe, he can finish his plan.

"I'm not leaving or let you go ahead with your plan unless you fill me in. I have to know."

He growled "Why do you care!"

"Because you mean too much to me!" Her hand covered her mouth. She didn't meant to say it. An entirely different sentence was formed in her head, but her mouth decided to say something else.

His body went rigid. He had been waiting to hear this…even dreamed about it. Nevertheless, it reminded him of the responsibility, the trapping feeling that comes with it. He didn't want any of it. He remembered his younger self, how naive he was. He was at best stay as far away from love and whatever emotions that comes with it.

"No you don't. But that's ok. I know you're trying to help."

"Don't do this, Grisham. You…Stop it! The past is in the past. You have to move on."

"You stop it! You don't know me. Up to this moment, you and I are enemies. The minute we leave this place, we are **_still _**enemies. Nothing changes. So what are you trying to prove!" He spat out. She was poking her nose into his private thoughts again. She seems to have such innate ability to irritate him to no end. It was no wonder he find such joy in seeing her angry…she can unwittingly leave him hurting more than just physical pain.

"I know you're a good man. You are good. You can **_change_**. You have to believe that you can."

"Spare me the talk. I do what I want."

"Do you really? I don't see you walking off into sunset and let Montoya do his own dirty work."

"You really don't understand do you? I was assigned to kill you. The only thing between you and your death is me. However, I don't know how long I can keep you alive with Montoya growing persistence from your latest stunts. For me to walk off into sunset is to let him get his hands on you." His stress was showing through. Fatigue and the sleepless nights were catching up on him.

"Apparently you still don't know much about me." She glowered at the captain.

"I know more than you'll ever realize." He whispered as he reached for her lace mask. "You can't hide from me…Tessa."

Shock possessed her. Her mind screamed to back away but her body refused to cooperate. Her right hand reached for her sword, Grisham stopped her and grabbed her arm. He leaned in while he revealed her face.

"Gotcha." He smirked at her.

The sting was unexpected. Then the throbbing pain reminded him what just happened. The slap echoed off the canyon.

Tessa was angry. She was embarrassed and shaken to the core. "How…how did you figure it out?"

He sighed…expecting the reaction. He didn't really want to do it, but she provoked him. Yes, as always. "I saw you left your hacienda the night before the capture in the queen's outfit. I thought you were the impostor. But I followed your movements closely, only your horse knows the real queen. I knew Chico would only follow the real queen and at first I couldn't believe it was you but everything made sense. I even saw you train. Can't say I didn't like what I saw. You might catch a cold running around in your corset." Smiling at the memory he was brought back to the present by a kick in the shin.

"OW! What the hell!"

"You know why. I can't believe this. You knew all this time! I…I…" All of a sudden Tessa was afraid of the ramifications.

Straightening his stance, he looked into her questioning face. "I will never tell anyone…not even Montoya. I haven't so far, why would I do it now? You mean too much to me."

Tossing the same words back to her, he felt a thousand weights lifted off his shoulders. But the trapping feeling didn't go away. Marcus Grisham never took responsibilities seriously, but love was a responsibility that he can't shrug off. He won't. Yes it's true that he was still new to it. However, it feels so right to say it. He didn't know he would admit the truth, but he wanted to soothe Tessa. Making her angry was one thing but to be the cause of her distress was another.

The wind picked up speed. The sandstorm gathered more strength as it hurled its way towards the couple.

They both knew it won't be long until they will be caught in the middle of it. But something is happening between them two that's more important than the storm. Nature will have to wait.

She didn't know how much Grisham had put his life on the line for her. The revelation was making her doubting all those conclusions she made about Grisham's ethics. This new side of him that she never saw, the vulnerable side he adamantly kept hidden (for good reason) made her see that he didn't need to change. He is just who he is.

Pulling him by the shirt collar, she saw the fierce protection for her demonstrated. Marta will probably yell at her for the sudden foolishness, but she's didn't care. Tessa leaned a little closer, Grisham was too bewildered to move anticipating her next act.

She kissed his neck.

* * *

A/N: Yes, back to back chapters. My juices are flowing and I'm not even studying for a test to finish this chapter! There's an ending to all this drama...just not yet. ;-P 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: yay for reviews!

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

Tessa Alvarado refused to see that she did the inevitable. She had fallen in love with Marcus Grisham. She didn't know exactly when or how. But she did. She fell hard. ---Chapter 1

* * *

He gasped.

Grisham had seen a lot of things in his lifetime. He had been in the war and saw a lot of things that people can only whisper about. He knew what to do in every kind of situation, from the boxing ring to the bedroom. He saw it and done it all. Nothing can surprise him. Except a few seconds ago.

It felt unbelievably soft and left an aching sensation behind. He didn't expect her to kiss him…let alone _there_. It was a vulnerable spot. Yes, he admitted that's one of his many ticklish spots. Also, it has met various kinds of swords (and interesting weaponries) over the years where his enemies got close enough to threaten him with death. Other times it was caressed and marked by his lovers that he bed for one-night stands. But none of it felt like this. It left him breathless and even more perplexed.

There are only a few situations in life that Grisham have no words for. This was one of them.

He felt trapped and free at the same time. He wanted to run away from her. He didn't need a woman to tie him down. He didn't want the pain of having to leave someone he loved dearly. A look at his past revealed a life of war injuries, physically and mentally. Another look at his past conquests specifically revealed heartache from his first love. He vowed never to get deeply involved in another woman. He refused to relive the agonizing experience of losing a lover.

However, a sideways glance at her, he felt it was too late to run. He didn't want to leave her alone. She had done the unbelievable.

She made him **_fly_**.

It was the only way to explain it. There was the little flutter in his stomach. And the sudden disappearance of the ground beneath him. The lack of feeling in his hands and the lightness of his feet. He was clearly high on something, but he knew he was sober and clean before he fell asleep.

_So…this is what happens when I'm sleep deprived…I'm going fuckin' crazy!_

He blinked his eyes. Once and then twice. He looked at the Queen of Swords…no…Tessa. He saw her.

She was tugging his sleeves, pulling him back from the trance.

"Grisham?" Tessa was at first a bit embarrassed at the brash move. However, she knew inside that it reflected her emotions. She was touched by his words. It was those rare moments when the captain allowed himself to open up, to the queen nonetheless.

"I…" He exhaled. "Why…I…" He was completely at lost for words (for the first time).

_Dammit! Now it's affecting my speech too!_

A small smile appeared on her face.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"But! What I'm trying…" He faltered. Instead he pointed to his neck. "Why here?"

"It's halfway between your heart and your lips and I'm not there yet." She touched the left side of his chest. She couldn't bear to tell him that kissing the neck was her secret way of being intimate with another person. Kissing on the lips seemed too easy and definitely too rushed. The small pumping veins led to the heart, they led to _his_ heart.

The wind howled relentlessly around them.

Looking up, Grisham suddenly realized that the sandstorm was getting too close to them. If they don't leave the canyon now they will be trapped inside it.

"C'mon let's go! The storm's gonna swallow us if we don't hurry. We're gonna be in serious trouble if we don't leave now." He stuffed her mask inside his pocket and grabbed her arm dragging her towards their waiting horses. They were quickly caught up by the storm. The tossing wind whipped their faces full of sand. They couldn't see each other even when they were only five feet apart.

"Here! Hold onto this! Stay with me!" Tessa untied her red strap from her waist and tossed to Grisham. He easily grabbed it and held on tight.

"Always." He grinned. Although she couldn't see him too well, he kissed the scarf in his hand.

While they were riding away from the windstorm, Grisham had an idea. It wasn't part of his plan, but it was better than what he thought up. In an instant, his monogrammed handkerchief was swept up in the wind. It was gift from Vera. Although handkerchiefs weren't his thing she insisted it made him more like a gentleman.

Looking up, he saw Tessa's flowing hair. Like a wild raven in dark sky, she was in her element. He felt an instant attraction when they first fought in the jail cell. Obviously, he didn't expect her sword to wound up in between his legs. Yet, when he saw her dark eyes twinkle his heart skipped a beat. Later on, she would grate his nerves and prove to be a huge pain in the butt.

However, he anticipated their encounters and relished their fights. He pushed, she pulled. He jumped, she rolled. They dance in rage and harmony. While he reluctantly did bidding for evil, she took arms to fight against oppression. Secretly he admired her strength and beauty. He would never admit it to anyone, but there were times he wished she would look at him differently than just an enemy. Now she that revealed her feelings, he didn't want it. He knew he was foolish to think there might be a future for them. A tiny part of him wanted to make it happen, but his doubt told him their future will be filled with obstacles.

He sighed. He really didn't deserve her. He decided tricked her again.

He was just as shocked when he unmasked her.

The moment his fingers graced her cheek and slid the mask half way past her eyes, he knew it was Tessa. No one has those wide chocolate eyes and the cherry red lips like hers. He immediately thought of the coy senorita when the mask was half-undone, but said her name when he couldn't contain his astonishment. He regained his composure before she reacted. He continued to make up the story of his discovery and added the bit about watching her work out. He had spied on the queen before but never near enough to know her real identity. He didn't know how accurate his story was. However, it struck a chord with Tessa.

At first Grisham didn't want to believe it was Tessa but the pieces fell into place and questions were answered. Unbelievably, it made sense. He just couldn't believe how she managed to conceal her identity for so long under their noses.

* * *

She turned to Grisham after getting Chico safely into the barn. Wiping her face with an old cloth, she handed it an extra one to the captain. They were able to clean themselves as much as they could. Grisham was irritated that a patch of sand stuck to the back of his neck and took off his shirt to wipe it.

He stopped when he saw Tessa was watching him. Realizing his state of undress, he turned to put his shirt back on. A pair of hands stilled his movements.

"How did you get these?" She quietly asked. She saw bruises before on Grisham, too many times to count, but these were new and too severe to be done by hands.

He grimaced. The large violent bruises on his back were enough to give young children nightmares.

"Montoya had some fun with a chair. It got kinda out of hand." He tried to chuckle but was silenced by her look.

"Was this after my escape from jail?" She was being too calm, it scared Grisham. All the previous taunts and threats from the Queen of Swords were no match for an angry Tessa Alvarado.

She was seething inside. She doesn't usually shower attention on anyone, however the wounds were too much for her to stand. Touching gingerly at a particularly nasty one, she heard the captain hissed.

"Sorry." She sighed. Disturbed by the thoughts running through her mind…she clenched her hands to prevent herself from crying out.

_How many times Grisham had to suffer Montoya's punishments whenever I manage to escape or thwarted their plans?_

"Hey…it's not your fault. I use to curse the queen to no end…but I knew that Montoya's the real bad guy. You gotta admit, I deserve some of those…" Grisham knew she was blaming herself for the pain he suffered. He didn't want her pity or her worry, it wasn't her burden to carry. Her reaction touched him nonetheless and he wanted to soothe her concerns.

"You need medicine for those. I can get them from Marta's room." She grabbed his hand and led him inside the mansion.

Glancing around in her chamber, he saw she was very fond of cream colors and rich auburn. The hint of vanilla and rose enveloped him in an embrace. The room was warm and inviting. He caressed the silk cover of her bed and wondered what it must be like under those sheets. Before his thoughts wandered into the obscene, Tessa entered with a tray of mint smelling bowls and gauze.

Spreading a sizeable amount of cream on a piece of gauze, she placed it onto his back. He nearly yelped. The mint cream was cold and the bruises started to hurt again. But the cream eventually heated his wounds and a slowly spreading warmth started from his lower back.

"Better?" She looked at Grisham's closed eyes.

"Yeahh…" He breathed.

Smiling at his content response, she continued to cover each bruise with gauze and wrapped a large bandage across his torso.

"They should heal by tomorrow." She wrapped the last piece in place.

"Thank you." He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

She didn't want to blush, but a pink tinge appeared. "You need to rest." She got up quickly and replaced the medicine bowls back into Marta's room.

"You can stay in the guest room I prepared…" Tessa trailed off. Returning to her room she was met by a dozing captain curled up on her favorite side of the bed.

"No way in hell!" She groaned.

Climbing carefully in bed after changing into her nightgown, she made sure she was far enough from Grisham that she wouldn't accidentally hit him during her slumber. Knowing what the man was capable of, she made sure to put on an extra chemise so he wouldn't try anything while she was asleep. He may be covered in bandages and have a change of heart but a player will always be a player.

She smirked before falling off to sleep.

* * *

Taking one last look at his sleeping queen, he dipped his head down to kiss her exposed neck.

He didn't want to leave her. But too much was at stake. He knew that she was his chance at true happiness. There was no other. Not his numerous lovers and certainly not Vera. His fingers itched to stroke her cheeks and feel her hair. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and left her room.

He needed to do this. His mission was almost complete. He can't let his heart undo him again.

Riding off towards the rising sun, he clutched the lace mask to his heart. He knew what he had to do. He hoped that she can forgive him.

* * *

A/N: It's always so complicated to write their interactions :after: they learn the secrets and truths. But this mystery provides such wonderful theories and storylines. That's why these two make for exciting fics! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the end of the road…but the journey had just begun…

_Italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

_

"…**another dimension that people don't see in that, sometimes, he does good things." ---Anthony Lemke **

**(Captain Marcus Grisham)

* * *

**

Montoya knew the moment he woke up this morning that it was going to be a bad day. Well his bad day just turn for the worse. He discovered that his captain wasn't in his quarters and reports came from the morning patrol said they found Grisham's handkerchief on the ground. Evidence of the night's sandstorm revealed little of his whereabouts. Nobody knows for sure whether he was caught in it or manage to escape. For the moment, the captain is presumed missing (possibly dead).

Montoya was furious. He worried that the captain will expose his carefully laid plans. The arms deal is almost complete, if someone like Grisham was to leak out the information it can bring ruin to the colonel.

The uncertainty was making Montoya's hair turn gray.

* * *

Tessa immediately felt the cold sheets when she woke up. Feeling the bed, she knew Grisham had been gone for hours. The filtered light through the curtains cast a small halo on her dark tresses. A million questions ran through her head and the only answer was a small parchment by her pillow.

**_I'm sorry I left without saying good bye. The bruises are healing alright thanks to your care. We both know what I need to do. You alone can't fight Montoya and all the corruption in this place. You need someone to stand by your side and watch your back. I'll come back to you. Please wait for me._**

_**---M**_

Touching the words, she smiled to herself.

_I love you, Marcus…_

She got up and opened the curtains. The brightness blinded her for a second then she could clearly see the wide sky and the moving clouds beyond the mountains.

"A brand new day." She declared.

Moving quickly around in her room she realized there was so much to do. She better got going if she was to complete her plans.

A few minutes later, Tessa kicked the edge of her bed in frustration, she wondered where she left her mask.

* * *

Recalling her kiss and caresses, Grisham felt his heart expand and beating rapidly. He feared for her safety, Montoya's threats are to be taken with the utmost precaution. Inside, a voice is telling him that Tessa can take care of herself. He can relax a bit knowing that she being the Queen of Swords will hold off Montoya's exploits long enough for him to send in the reinforcements.

After he secured the small cloth to his blue jacket, Grisham jumped to his feet. Taking a break from the night ride, he made sure that he was able to make it to his destination on time. Smoothing the lace inside his lapel, he smiled.

"Wait for me…"

_I love you, Tessa…_

_**the end**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I hope readers enjoyed this new story. It took me too long to finish it (yes I admit it). But rather late than never. I actually had more fun writing this one than Searching for a Meaning (believe it or not) because SaM was to establish the potential for those two to be a couple (MarTess/GriTess) and I agonize over every word or sentence. It was also a rare (long) fic solely about those two. However, Change was about situations I put them in and how they would interact. The characters **change** to adapt to new circumstances and through character development that their love can blossom (it is not entirely impossible). Last of all, I love that boxing scene from QoS and I had to put my version in it. I remember many scenes from the episodes that Grisham and Tessa/queen that I liked (all of them belong to Fireworks and their respective owners) which I incorporated.


End file.
